butterfly fly away
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: SONGFIC. A songfic showing the relationship between Sophie and Donna


**Wow.... My first songfic Anyway, this story is of the relationship between Sophie and Donna. The song is Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus from the Hannah Montana movie. **

Sophie is six years old

Donna smiled at her six year old daughter, Sophie laid on her stomach happily drawing away as her mother sat in her chair reading. Donna could see that Sophie was attempting to stop her eyes from closing sleepily, looking up at the clock she sighed.

"Come on baby girl, it's past your bed time" She said kneeling down beside her little girl as Sophie yawned sweetly. "Oh, but...." Sophie complained looking at her drawing. "You can finish your drawing in the morning sweetie" Donna said taking Sophie into her arms. She nodded resting her head on her mum's shoulder.

Once Sophie was changed into her night gown, Donna laid her down in her bed. "Good night Sophie, love you" She smiled as she pulled the blankets over Sophie's petite body. "Love you mummy.... I love you this much" Sophie giggled as she reached as far as she could with her arms.

Donna laughed. "Is that as far as you can reach?" She said sitting beside her. Sophie nodded. "Well I love you to the moon and back and that is a awfully long way" Donna kissed Sophie and the forehead and watched her roll on to her side, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"Good night, sleep tight" She whispered flicking the light switch off and walking out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

"Let's go you dressed, hair done, teeth brushed and then I will drive you to that birthday party" Donna said opening Sophie's cupboard. "What dress do you want to wear?" Sophie ran and stood in front of her, staring up at her dresses.

"That one" She smiled pointing at it. "The red one, with the gold Greek patterns?" Donna checked. Sophie nodded. Donna quickly changed Sophie into her dress, and led her through to the bathroom.

"Stop squirming Soph, do you want toothpaste on your dress" Donna laughed trying to brush Sophie's teeth. Finishing, she put the brush back into the pot. "There, standing still was a lot easier was it not" She said.

Combing Sophie's curls until they fell neat on her shoulders, Donna smiled as the pair clambered into the car. "Thank you for driving me there mummy, Krista's mum could have come and got me" Sophie said sweetly.

"That's alright baby" Donna replied running her fingers through Sophie's soft chestnut golden hair. Arriving at Krista's house, the young girl giggled shifting closer to her mum. "Do you want me to walk you in" Donna asked.

"No, I am go all by myself" Sophie smiled sounding very proud of herself. "Go on then, I will come and collect you later" Donna laughed kissing her daughter's cheek. Watching Sophie walk towards the house holding the birthday present and balloon, Donna smiled to herself.

Sophie looked over her as if to check her mother was still watching her. Donna waved and blew Sophie a kiss. "Thank you mummy, love you" Sophie giggled. Donna nodded to say I love you to baby girl.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back _

**Sophie now aged eight**

Sophie sat in the kitchen, a half written short essay in front of her. That afternoon her teacher had asked the entire class to write a paper on who they looked up to most and why. Sophie had found herself biting her lip and blinking away the tears as a few of her classmates shouted 'I am going to write mine about my dad'.

Arriving at home, Sophie had found her pad of paper and began to write. Sophie put down her pen for a moment and looked up at her mum as she began to prepare dinner. "Homework baby girl?" Donna asked. "Yeah, I am almost done now" Sophie replied. "Ok then sweetie" Donna smiled.

The eight year old closed her eyes for a minute, wandering what she was going to write next. Opening her eyes and looking to Donna once more, she nodded to herself and returned to her writing.

After dinner, when Donna was sitting in the living room with the newspaper over her lap, Sophie walked into the room and sat beside her. "I finished my homework mum" She smiled sweetly. "Oh good girl, are you going to put it your school bag now so you don't forget it tomorrow" Donna replied.

"Can you read it first, to check everything is alright?" Sophie asked. Donna nodded taking the piece of paper from her. Smiling she began to read.

**Who I look up to most and why..... The person I look up to most is my mum because she is the best mum in the world. She runs the villa Donna all by herself and she does a amazing job. It is a hard job, but she is the best at it. She made the villa a hotel when I was five after making the building into a home first. My mum loves me to the moon and back which is a very long way, and she is always there for me. I love my mum so so so much and I always will. This is why my mum is the person I look up to the most and why. **

Donna smiled at her daughter pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you baby girl, this is beautiful." She said kissing Sophie's forehead. "You really like it mum?" Sophie asked, looking up at Donna with ocean blue eyes.

"I love it Soph, I really do" Donna replied.

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

Donna woke when she heard her door creak open. Rolling over, she flicked the bed side lamp on and stared at the open door. As her tired eyed focused, she saw Sophie standing in the doorway, holding her favorite blanket over her shoulder and her precious snuggle pup in one hand.

"Mummy" Sophie said. The sound of Sophie's tearful voice tugged at Donna's heart strings. "Did you have a night mare baby girl?" She asked. "Yeah, it was really scary" Sophie replied.

Donna sat up and patted the space in the bed beside her. Sophie ran to the bed and jumped in, immediately wrapping her arms around her mum. "Hush Chiquita, I am here now. It is alright." Donna soothed stroking Sophie's hair.

"Can I stay here for tonight mum, please, the scary dream may come again if I am in my room" Sophie asked. " Yeah stay with me, are you going to tell me what your dream was about" Donna replied.

"I was all alone, no one was here. You left me, you did not love me" Sophie said quietly, wiping her tears. Donna sighed laying down and pulling Sophie as close as possible. "Hey, that will never ever happen. Sophie I promise, whenever you need me I will be here, and I will always love you" she whispered into Sophie's ear.

"Love you mummy" Sophie replied. "Forever" Donna smiled taking Sophie's hand. Tucking strands of Sophie's hair behind her ear, Donna smiled.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night, _

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

**Sophie now aged 20, as Donna watches Sophie and Sky sail away**

Donna sighed to herself, leaning back into Sam's hold. Even though she know have Sam with her forever, her heart ache unbearably as she watch Sophie clamber into the little boat along with Sky.

As they sailed out of view, Donna thought back to when Sophie was a little girl. Whenever she had a nightmare, Sophie would climb into Donna's bed. Donna would hold her hand and sing to her.

Now, as Sophie left, Donna could now sing the final part of that song. Blinking away tears, she sung it to herself in her mind.

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_


End file.
